The Raven
by yami no kyubbi
Summary: The three-eyed Raven bares witness to a future that may yet be, but nothing is set in stone. Oneshot for now.


**AN: Hello fellow readers and authors alike Yami No Kyubbi. As many of you are aware the 'Final Season' of GOT left a very bitter taste in the mouths of millions of fans, yours truly included. ERGO this is AU**

**Having had some time to process said events my fury has spontaneously spawned this small piece. Oneshot for now but lets see where this goes.**

**Also first fic here so be gentle with me sempais…..**

* * *

_**The Raven sees all**_

Nostalgia, among countless other emotions, was not something that Bran experienced very often following his transition into the all-seeing Three-eyed Raven. Having been exposed to the unrestrained might of the Greenseer powers during the Night Kings attack all those moons ago, much of Brandon Stark was stripped away to accommodate the collective memory of the world. The boy who used to tussle with the wild Arya over archery, and sneak hotcakes to his beloved, and broody, brother Jon had been all but swept away.

'_Still this does all seem rather familiar, once again the King has returned to Winterfell' _ Bran mused with fleeting amusement.

The Lords and Ladies of the North stood with impassive and stony visages at the sight of the arriving forces of the Dragon Queen. Bran himself neither condemmed nor approved of their building anger in light of Jon's pledge of fealty to Daenerys. With the Army of the Dead on the move and the relentless approach of winter, it was both necessary and vital that the North forgo any misguided notions independence.

'_How many lives were saved when Torrhen Stark swallowed his pride and bent the knee to Aegon the Conqueror, yet he is remembered as a craven…' _Bran dispassionately mused.

As the Three-eyed Raven, Bran had flown across the currents of time and had subsequently borne witness to the unspeakable horrors wrought from the pride of man. With each century that he witnessed, Bran grew more detached from the petty squabbles of men who continued to spill blood for one reason or another. Yet seeing Jon do what many would not brought a sliver of hope that the coming war for the dawn may yet be won.

Brans' musings were cut short at the sight of Jon and Daenerys' entourage entering into the courtyard of Winterfell. Riding astride a mighty black destrier and clad in the drab colours of House Stark, as well as the heavy wolf fur cloak, Jon Snow was the very picture of Eddard Stark. Daenerys on the other hand, with her molten silver locks and otherworldly indigo eyes was the spitting image of her late mother Rhaella. At the sight of his brothers' eyes widening in shock, Bran mustered the faintest of smiles that grew larger when Jon enveloped him in a firm embrace and placed a kiss on how brow.

"Look at you...you're a man." Jon hoarsely murmured as he pulled away, his eyes and voice thick with a deep well of emotion.

"Almost." Bran's smile deepened as he replied in a soft tone. Jon's joyous expression dimmed slightly at Bran's lackluster reception before moving onto greet Sansa but whatever was exchanged between said siblings was lost to Bran as he felt the pull of the Greenseer magic upon locking eyes with Daenerys…..

* * *

_By now Bran was familiar with the sensation of being pulled into a vision of the past, a sensation akin to being immersed in hot water and falling simultaneously. This often was followed by a stream of clear images and events that gave Bran a frame of reference as to the current period he was visiting, however…_

_This was not one of those visions, the images were rapid, chaotic, and near incomprehensible…_

_A Wolf with the wings of a dragon wrapped around another dragon in contentment…_

_The Dragonwolf snarling at a crimson huntsman…_

_The Dragon screeching in sorrow over a bloodied bear, and a butterfly with torn wings surrounded by corpses…_

_The two mates pulling away from each other…_

_The Dragon roaring in fury as her hatchling is pulled beneath the sea by a Kraken…_

_The Dragon breathing fire upon countless sheep while the Dragonwolf howls..._

_The Dragonwolf with blood dripping from his maw, howling in agony over the Dragon and a broken egg…_

_The Dragonwolf chained in a frozen tundra mournfully howling…_

_A Red wolf with cold blue eyes howls in triumph…_

* * *

"...n." someone faintly calls.

'_What...was that?' _Bran thinks as consciousness sluggishly returns to him.

"..ran..!" the voice sounds nearer.

'_Was that a vision of the future..?' _But the glimpses he had seen before never filled him with such dread and despair. Nor were they so abstract..

"BRAN!" the voice bellowed.

As if struck by lightning all thought returned to him, eyes snapping open to the frantic eyes of Jon and Sansa hovering over him. Quickly glancing around he noted that he was back in Winterfell and sure enough all attention was centered on the Three-eyed Raven. Glancing up Bran gave an apologetic smile to both Jon, as well as Daenerys who had been observing him with blatant concern.

"My apologies brother, Your Grace. These visions of mine come at the most inopportune times and are rather taxing. By your leave, I would speak with the two of you after the welcome feast." Bran spoke quickly and to the point. Exchanging a quick, albeit reluctant glance, the two nodded their consent.

"Of course Lord Stark, we shall see you then." Daenerys replied regally.

With a nod to Maester Wolken,and ignoring Sansa's pointed looks, Bran was wheeled back towards the inner halls of Winterfell, mind running a mile a minute and pondering the images he had seen. Upon being placed next to the merrily dancing hearth Bran dismissed Wolkan and returned to his musings, going over each image frame by frame and unravelling the meaning within. Despite having just seen the only one thing was glaringly certain.

"_The coming days will determine the fate of House Targaryen, and I _will not _let my brother lose his family to that curse." _Bran intoned icily…

* * *

**Well then that's a wrap folks! Like it hate it, kindly let me know your thoughts R & R and all that jazz. Like I said this will be a Oneshot for now as it's mostly an experimental fic, there is certainly room to improve. Constructive criticism is welcomed and flames will be ignored.**

**House Targ for life!**


End file.
